The Shape of Pain
by KawaiiKirby
Summary: Chapter 6 Preview: Malon is riding on Epona at exactly the right time and place...can she stop the skeletons? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Shape of Pain  
  
By KawaiiKirby  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link skipped along Hyrule Field playing his ocarina. He was on his way to visit Zelda, Hyrule's princess. He soon was at the market, where noises buzzed everywhere. All kinds of people live in the market. Shop owners, old couples, young lovers. It was quite a sight. Link remembered when he was young and first came to the market. He was in awe. He had come from a forest where little people with fairies lived. He was one of those little people. It was a tiny village compared to the market. "Hello, sir." He waved to an old man sitting on a box. The man waved back. He soon was to the castle garden, saying hello to the guards on patrol. "Hello, Logan." He waved at the young twenty-three year old guard on patrol. "Link, haven't seen you around much. Where you been?" "The usual. I've come to see Zelda." Logan smiled, "Of course. She should be in the main garden. I haven't heard anything much from her yet today, though." He frowned. "Well, you'll make her day, I'm sure." He walked back to his patrol area and stood stiff. Link headed into the main garden and lifted his head expecting to Zelda in her gown, but when he looked he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes became very wide and filled with tears of anger. He let out a cry of pain. Lying before him was Zelda, with an arrow through her heart, a shocked expression on her pale face. Her normally golden hair was drenched with blood. Link fell to the ground and pounded his fist on the ground. Logan and a couple other guards came running at the sound of his voice. "Link, what's wrong?" Logan asked. But when he saw Zelda, he said no more. "But how?" said one of the guards, "We've been guarding all day. We would have least heard her scream." "Don't ask how," Logan snapped, "all I what to know is who." Link gagged and vomited all over the main garden's ground. He felt sick. Zelda, he's only love, was gone. Gone forever. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his pale face. Why? Why did this have to happen? Zelda hadn't done anything wrong. She was a perfect princess for Hyrule. Logan patted Link on the back, "I'll leave the grave up to you." Link looked up at him. He nodded. An hour later, Link finished up the grave with some flowers. On the tombstone he wrote, R.I.P Princess Zelda 16 This grave is for the wonderful princess, Zelda, for whom I love. He finished carving the letters when Mido walked by. "Whatcha' doin' Link?" the annoying brat was at it again. "Leave me alone, Mido" Link glared at him. "But, but, Link.." Mido used his most babyish voice he had. "Shut up, Mido!" Link snapped wearily. Far off on a small cliff above the Lost Woods, stood a figure blanketed by a shadow. The figure grinned evilly as it steadied it's bow and aimed. Right at Mido.... 


	2. Chapter 2

The Shape of Pain  
  
By KawaiiKirby  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The arrow whizzed through the air. Mido, quite happy that he had annoyed Link, step out of the arrow's way just in time. Link, who was standing right behind Mido, got hit instead. The arrow pierced into Link's heart, causing him to fall over. His face turned pale. Blood gushed out of the wound and over the grass beneath him. Mido turned around, not seeing this happen, and screamed.  
  
The kokiri people all gathered around Link, frightened. "What happened?" "Who would do this to Link?" "I know who did it!" Everyone became silent as Bob, one of Link's friends, started accusing Mido at the first chance he got. "It had to be Mido. He was the only one here!" Bob looked triumphant. Everybody groaned. Mido looked shocked. "It couldn't have been me. Look, idiots, there's an arrow through his heart. Do you see any arrows on me?" he replied snottily. Sara took a stand. "Mido, how can you be snotty at a time like this? Link's dead!" Mido looked down at that. He had always liked Sara, and being yelled at by her made him feel guilty. "I know, I know. But isn't it for the better? I mean, he got all of the attention." Mido grimaced, waiting for the response. Sara looked shocked, "Mido! How could you?" She stomped away. Bob, who had been silent since Sara had started yelling, decided to start lecturing Mido now, which would make him feel worse. "Smart, Mido. Now are you going to kill Sara, too? I wouldn't be surprised." he sniffed. "I didn't kill anybody! Doesn't anybody believe me?!!" Mido ran off with a cry. The kokiri people were silent. Finally, one of the younger ones spoke up. "Maybe it wasn't Mido. It could have been anyone." He paused for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "It was an arrow, which can be shot anywhere. So, basically, we don't know if it was Mido or not because it was an arrow." There was a murmur of agreement throughout the crowd of kokiri people. "He's right. It could have been anyone." "I agree. Let's find out who really murdered Link!" Everyone looked at the one kokiri in charge now that Link was dead. "Fred, what do you say? Do you agree with us? Shouldn't we find the murderer?" Fred looked thoughtful, "No, we need to hold a village meeting. We don't know where to start. Let's head to the meeting house. Make sure every kokiri is in the house, alright?" "Alright!" shouted the people. They scattered searching for lost kokiri, or ones who were out and about. Soon everyone had gathered at the meeting house and was sitting quietly on the benches, waiting for the meeting to start. Fred went up to the makeshift podium at the front of the room and signaled that the meeting would start. "Alright, for those of you who don't know, I held this meeting because someone has murdered our very own Link." There were several gasps and sobs in the crowd. Fred continued, "I know this is sad, but we must make a plan of revenge to find the killer. I would like it if I had all your cooperation in this plan. Now, if Saria may please come up to help in this?" Everyone looked at the narrow walkway, waiting to see Saria walk to the podium. They wanted to see what she felt about Link being dead, because they were always close friends. But, no one came walking. No Saria, not anyone. "Saria, would you please come up to the podium." Fred looked impatient. But still, no one came. Murmurs spread around the room. People whispered quietly to their neighbors. "Saria's not here!" "She didn't come to the meeting!" Fred looked surprised, "I thought you said you found everyone." Sara looked up, "So did we." 


	3. Chapter 3

Please enjoy the story. -KawaiiKirby  
I don't own Zelda.  
  
The Shape of Pain  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Nobody said anything. Then the questions  
started pouring in.  
"Where could she be?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Saria would never miss a meeting."  
"Maybe she doesn't know about it."  
Nobody knew any answers. People just started asking questions. That is,  
until someone had a bit of a sensible explanation. "Maybe she was too depressed. You know, she was a great friend of Link's"  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Karena, the kokiri who had said  
everything they wanted to here.  
Then the talking started again.  
"She's right! Let's look for her!"  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
Of course everyone agreed to that because of mob psychology. Fred, knowing he had to do something before everything got out of hands,  
yelled as loud as he could, "HERE! HERE!!!" Everyone covered their ears. His voice was so loud it echoed into the room. He coughed, embarrassed, "Sorry, but you all were talking. Now I know you  
want to go, but where should we start? We don't want everyone to go the same way. We'll have to split up into groups of four. Then we'll decide who  
goes where. Split into groups!" Everyone nodded and rushed into groups of four. Then Fred started assigning  
groups to areas. "Now, report back in an hour here...yes, yes I understand....of course you  
may...shout out if you find her... Soon everyone was ready and headed out. Fred stayed behind to wait for them  
to get back.  
The search when on for an hour that day, and everyone started coming in after an hour had passed. Fred looked through the mob of people for Saria,  
who he hadn't seen yet.  
When everyone was there, Fred asked eagerly, "Did anyone find Saria?"  
  
Hope to get the next chapter up soon! -KawaiiKirby 


	4. Chapter 4

Please enjoy the story. –KawaiiKirby

**I don't own Zelda.**

The Shape of Pain Chapter 4 

Once everyone was in, Fred looked anxiously about. No one said anything. He began to grow nervous as everyone looked at each other, but no one seemed to have any news. He decided maybe they hadn't heard him in all the bustle. He yelled again across the room.

"Any news of Saria? She couldn't have been far."

Once again there was no reply. Everyone just kind of looked around at each other. He gulped nervously. Ever since they had lost their faries, they could go out of the forest. Hardly anyone actually did though, since they were all like family to each other. It was very possible, though, that Saria had left the forest without so much of a word to anyone. He decided that it was time for a little lecture.

"Ahem, as it seems, Saria is no where in the forest or the village. We have searched every nook and cranny without so much as a word from her." He gulped. "I think it's time we consider the option that she has left the forest."

There were several gasps throughout the crowd. No one had left the forest before. They had no idea what was out there. Why would Saria leave the forest? They had all been happy inside, there was no reasoning to it. Fred continued on.

"I know this is quite a shock. No one but Link has ever left the forest. We have no idea what is out there, but it is well past time that we find out. This is a perfect opportunity to find out what we have been missing all our lives."

The crowd looked about nervously. They had come quite accustomed to the forest, living there their whole lives. No one was quite sure what they felt about this. Fred looked around as nervously as the others. If one person didn't like it, and voiced his or her displeasure, he could have a real problem. Kokiris tended to follow one another's opinion. He decided to take the risk and continue on.

"I hope you all agree with me that is Saria is out there, we must find her. If anyone deserves to know about Link's death, it's her. They have been lifelong friends. I take it upon myself to find her and tell her. Who's with me?"

Fred waited anxiously to see what the outcome would be. Would he prevail? Or would he be kicked out by his own people?

Suddenly a cheer erupted from the crowd. Everyone approved of his plan! He looked so relieved it was almost as if Link had come back to life.

"I think we should all pack tonight for the trails ahead. We will leave at the crack of dawn. I don't know how long we will be gone, or how far we will go. Pack for _everything_."

Everyone started filing out of the small doorway to head home and pack. They all had a long journey ahead, and they were going to prepare for it well. Fred also went home to pack – he was much relieved that he wasn't put down, but he also had a lot to do. He would have to lead them in the unknown world. It was a difficult, yet honorable task.

Meanwhile, in a dark, unrecognizable forest, a figure bowed before a shadowy mist.

"Lord, something went wrong. I shot at the boy, but he moved out of the way. Link was killed instead.

The mist cackled angrily.

"WHAT? Our whole objective is gone, done! How could you miss? You are supposed to be the best."

The figure grimaced as it spoke once again.

"Lord, please forgive me for being so bold, but wouldn't this be for the best? We now have less work. Now, with no Link to stop us, we can take out the population one by one..."

It's voiced trailed off.

The mist spoke again in its wispy, cracked voice.

"Oh? And I suppose I should let you live then?"

The figure trembled under the mist's harsh tone.

"L-lord...please forgive me...if you let me live I will serve you better than ever. We will have no more problems or mistakes like this. Please, Lord...give me another chance. I can bring you to glory."

The mist was silent for a few minutes, most likely pondering this. Then he spoke again.

"All right...but this is your last chance. Any more screw-ups and your head will be mine! Now, get out of my sight!"

The figure stood up quickly and started to move away. But before it left, it said some few final words.

"Thank you Lord...you are too kind. There won't be any more mistakes like this, I promise!"

It turned quickly away and ran for the nearest exit. The mist laughed evilly as it ran and soon spoke to itself.

"Yes...run my servant...your next task will be much harder. Those who live under the sea will not be easy targets."


	5. Chapter 5

Please enjoy the story. –KawaiiKirby

**I don't own Zelda.**

The Shape of Pain Chapter 5 

All the Kokiri stood alert in the forests, on the dawn of the next day. They all stood nervously searching for any strange business, with their baggage all around them. They were waiting for Fred. Then they would head out into the unknown.

Fred came bustling out a few moments lately, apologizing for his lateness.

"Sorry, sorry, got held up. Everyone here?"

Heads nodded through the massive crowd of Kokiris, all standing outside his house. Fred cracked into a nervous smile.

"Good. No more delays, then. Let's head! All follow me. Stay in pairs, mind you, we don't want anyone getting lost!"

He said this all with a cheerful voice, but it didn't fool anyone. They all knew he was just as nervous as they were. They all split into pairs and followed Fred out onto the bridge leading to the exit. Fred stopped there to make a speech.

"Ahem. Now none of us knows what's out there. _We must stay together. _I cannot express the importance of this. Link mentioned a village very close to here a few times, so we'll head there to see if they have any maps of Hyrule. But until we get there, no splitting up. _No one gets left behind._ Now let's go!"

They all cheered nervously, none wanting to leave but knowing they had to. Fred took a deep breath and went through the small exit to the world they had never known.

A little ways off, a ranch stood in the gleaming sunlight. It was a hot, hot day on the ranch, and all the horses were keeping to the shade of the small amount of trees surrounding them. A small girl stood in the sun, petting a horse and feeding it carrots. She sang a beautiful tune, and the horse swayed and neighed in approval.

A man stood watching her with a fatherly smile, keeping his distance as not to disturb her. He listened for a few more moments before leaving to get back to work.

The girl continued to sing when a voice interrupted her.

"Malon! Playing with the horses again, eh? Shouldn't you be working?"

A skinny man stood scowling from the entrance of the pasture. He looked intently at her, squinting because of the sun.

The girl called Malon heaved a sigh and answered reproachfully.

"Yes, Ingo. I will get to work right away."

She brushed past him and walked into the stables to clean. He smiled satisfactorily as she left and went to continue his work.

The other man, who was watching from his window, frowned deeply and muttered something to himself. He quickly walked down the stairs and out into the yard to speak to Ingo.

Malon sighed and hummed to herself as she swept the stables. She was speaking to the cows when she saw a figure covered in shadow hiding in a stall. She turned around quickly, turning her head as she did so.

"Who's there?!" she yelled, quite frightened. But the figure was gone. She frowned and shivered. She must have been imagining things. _She must have been._

Fred took a deep breath of the clean air outside the forest. He looked around at the beautiful open field and beckoned the rest of the Kokiris to come out. They all were quite surprised as they saw the beautiful scenery. They had never imagined that there was place more beautiful than the forest.

Fred lead them on, not quite as scared as before. He walked out from the opening of trees and looked around.

It was beautiful. There was a large open field with rolling hills. There were trees covering the outside edges of the field, and a sparkling stream weaving it's way across it. They all just stood there, gaping at it. There was a small ranch in the middle of the field, and a castle to the far side.

Fred finally managed to croak out some words.

"That's the castle – the market is in there. We should aim to be there by nightfall. I'm sure the field isn't quite as friendly at nighttime."

They all followed Fred to the castle. It was a little ways off, and it was already starting to get dark. Fred was getting worried. He wasn't sure they were going to make it before the sky turned dark.

An hour later, they were still walking, but ganging ground fast. Fred had sped up the pace. It was dark and he knew they needed to find shelter.

Sounds started filling the air. The air was cold, not at all like it was in the day. A shiver ran among the Kokiri.

Suddenly, a bloodcurdling scream came from the back of the ranks. They all turned around in a hurry and gasped. It couldn't be...


	6. Chapter 6

Please enjoy the story. –KawaiiKirby

**I don't own Zelda.**

The Shape of Pain Chapter 6 

Skeletons came popping out of the ground, staggering toward the crowd of Kokiri. The girl who had screamed was a pudgy-faced Kokiri by the name of Tani, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

Fred gasped along with the rest, but soon regained his head and tried to maintain control of the frightened Kokiri.

"Everyone, stay calm. I'm sure they're not real, they couldn't come back from the dead, could they?"

Even as he said it, he didn't sound too confident. He looked about nervously. No one was really paying attention to him. They were all looking at the skeletons ambling towards them. He gulped. This was it, this was the end....

Suddenly, a clip-clopping sounded in the distance as a shadowed figure on a horse galloped towards them. A young girl with red hair flew by on a chestnut colored horse. She stopped and started ramming into the skeletons, making them fall back. They always came back, though. They didn't know how she was going to win this one. She finally turned to them.

"Hurry, go up to that ranch up there. Once you get into the entrance, the skeletons will leave you alone. You can stay there for the night." She paused. "I'm Malon, by the way. Hurry!"

The Kokiri all started running at once. Fred made feeble attempts to try and get them orderly – he was running as well. Once they reached the ranch, they all stopped and fell down in a heap, clutching their sides. Soon they heard the girl coming back. She stopped next to them and dismounted.

"Is everyone ok? You need to be more careful – the skeletons cannot be killed and they will attack you anywhere but in the castle or here."

All the Kokiri nodded and started to thank her profusely. She blushed furiously.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just taking a gallop around on Epona." She pointed to the horse, who neighed in reply. "When I saw you all being attacked. It was sheer dumb luck."

None of the Kokiri were listening though. They had now started to look around at their surroundings.

The ranch was quite beautiful. With a long pasture and several large buildings, it was quite different from anything they were used to. Before they could inquire, though, Malon quickly shooed them into the stables.

"You'll have to stay there the night. If Ingo finds you he'll kill me, so you can't stay in the old house down by the stables, he cleans those."

But the Kokiri didn't care. Even with the cows and horses, they loved the stables. It was so much different and bigger than their houses that they squealed with delight whenever they found something new.

Malon laughed and sighed. She was tired and knew that it would affect her work tomorrow if she didn't get to sleep. She would lock the Kokiri in, just in case, and would come back as early as she dare in the morning. She didn't want to arouse any suspicion. She spoke to them even though it looked as no one was listening.

"I have to go to bed. No one leave here until I come back, alright? I should be back in the morning. Try and get some sleep. Remember – don't disturb the animals!"

Whether any of the Kokiri heard this was a mystery. They were all having fun bouncing in the barrels of hay and having staring contests with the cows (and losing). She left with a smile and headed, quite drowsy, up to her room in the small house she and her dad shared.

A little ways off from the ranch, a shadowed figure cursed its bad luck. The Kokiri could cause some problems and suspicion within the castle walls. She couldn't allow that. She hid in a large tree overlooking the ranch and slept with one eye open.

Morning came too quick for Malon. Soon she hustled out of bed by her father and went down drowsily to breakfast.

"What time is it?" She asked once she had made it down the steps.

Her father was cooking up some eggs from their chickens. "Quarter past the sunrise, I presume. I'm not sure though, haven't had a chance to go out yet. Ingo's been bothering me all morning with some humbo jumbo about elves in our stables. Elves! Can you believe it?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Malon, however, froze wide in shock. She searched her mind for a good excuse.

"Um...I have to go check on Epona! She wasn't...er...feeling too well last night, so I want to make sure she's alright now. I'll...um...be back later for breakfast!" and she ran out of the house so fast her father wouldn't have finished the word "elves" before she was gone.

She quickly checked around for Ingo but couldn't see him anywhere. She darted into the stables and stepped in, only to be caught by none other than, Ingo.

"Well, well, well. I see I've found the culprit. Talon didn't believe me, oh no, was I telling lies about these elves?" he pointed to the bouncing Kokiri, all having fun.

She gulped and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know where they came from. The probably snuck in here late last night when we were all asleep. They don't seem to be causing any damage though, so I don't see what the problem is."

Ingo looked furious. "NO PROBLEM?! Of course this is a problem! They are intruding on our ground. Besides," he said in a much calmer voice. "I'm willing to bet they didn't just stumble upon on ranch."

Malon raised an eyebrow in an attempt to look shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ingo. You know perfectly well my father never would have let me leave in the middle of the night. Besides, I don't know what these creatures even are."

Well, at least that part was true. She was having trouble keeping a straight face. He looked so funny, his face all red from his anger at her defying him.

"I know you let them in." he snarled. "You're always doing crazy things like this. Your father always lets you off though, but this time it will be different."

At that he lunged toward her with all his might.


End file.
